


Not my type

by chxronica



Series: College/University AU [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Betty Cooper is suppose to be in love with the boy next door. She's suppose to be the perfect daughter, the perfect friend, the perfect student. Betty is suppose to be all these things but what if she's not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the comics that the show is based off of. I'm going off purely what I see in the show.  
> I don't own riverdale or the characters. Also this isn't beta so all mistakes are mine.

Betty Cooper had to be the perfect daughter after her mother had broken her sister. She had to be the classic girl next door, with perfect grades, the always nice attitude, and in love with the boy next door. The last one Betty was positive was true, or that was until someone waltz into her life. 

 

As always Betty was awoken by her mom calling her and saying that you can’t tarnish your perfect record by being late, especially on your first day of college. Her mom then goes on about how she can’t end up like her sister, like she’s been saying for the past two years, and Betty still feels the anger inside and want to shout that she’s broken because her mom broke her. 

 

She gets dressed and grabs her bag to go to the campus office to meet Veronica Lodge, the daughter of the man who escaped fraud charges two years ago, the girl who for some reason took her breath away from her when she saw her standing in the office waiting. “Ah perfect. Do you know where I can talk to somebody? I’m looking for Polly Cooper,” Veronica say turning around to face Betty who had just walked in.

 

“That’s my sister I’m feeling in for her today, you’re Veronica right?” Betty answers mentally slapping herself for saying something so obvious.

 

“Yeah I am. What about you do you have a name?” Veronica says and Betty turns slightly pink at the realisation she didn’t introduce herself.

 

“I’m Betty. Betty Cooper,” she says and extends her hand to be shook. Veronica’s hand are warm but somehow send a chill up Betty’s arm.

 

“Great. Are you ready to go or do you need grab something?” She ask not in a annoyed way.

 

“Nope! We’re all ready to go, just follow me,” Betty says holding the door open for Veronica. “So what’s your major?” she adds trying to make conversation.

 

“I’m a business major. You?” 

 

“I’m and English Literature major.”

 

“That’s nice. What do you do for fun around here?”

 

“I usually watch movies or tv with my sister in her dorm, but on Friday I go to the football games to watch my boyfriend play,” Betty explains and Veronica looks almost disappointed when she brought up Archie. “There is a party at Blossoms’ tonight that everybody is going to.”

 

“Well then I know what we’re doing tonight,” Veronica says giving Betty a wicked smile.

 

“We?” Betty asks barely containing her shock. 

 

“Yeah you told me about it and you seem like a good person to be a friend.”

 

“Do you mind if I bring my boyfriend?”   
  
“Why would I it’s you invite,” Veronica says “Don’t worry about showing me around I’ll find my class.”

 

“Okay…” Betty says disappointed that she can’t continue talking to Veronica. She tells herself that it’s just because she wanted to get to know her new friend better and heads to her creative writing class.

 

After class is over she heads to the dining hall to get lunch and meet Archie. She gets her lunch and sits down waiting for him to show up. 

 

About ten minutes later Archie comes in and quickly grabs his lunch so that he can give Betty some big news. “Hey Betty I just got signed!” he says sitting down at the table. 

 

“That’s great, I knew you could do it. We should celebrate Blossom’s tonight?” Betty says giving Archie a quick kiss. 

 

“Yeah sure the seems like a good way to celebrate,” Archie responds taking a bite of his apple and chewing it thoroughly before speaking again. “I should invite Moose and some others.”

 

“Yeah it’s going to be great,” Betty says cheerfully looking around to see if Kevin had come in but instead spotting a lost Veronica. She waves her hand to try and gesture that she come and sit with them. Luckily she get the message and walks over to sits next to Betty, their thighs barely touching. “So change of plans we’re celebrating Archie’s signing tonight.”

 

“Okay. You’re Archie I presume I hear all about you from Betty,” Veronica says turning to Archie extending a hand. 

 

“Uh yeah I am. You are?” Archie asks shaking Veronica’s hand firmly.

 

“Veronica Lodge. My mom just moved to Riverdale so I decided to do my first year of college in the same town.”

 

“You must have a good relationship with your mother then,” Archie says.

 

“You have to when all your father cares about is money,” Veronica says with a small sneer on her face.

 

“Oh,” is all Archie can manage to say before Betty decides a change of subject is needed.

 

“Anyway we’re going to Blossom’s to celebrate at around eight. I’ll pick you up around 7:45 that way I can show you the town a bit on our way there. That okay for you, Veronica?” Betty says almost word for word of what she sent to Kevin the only difference being Kevin meeting her there.

 

“Yeah it works just fine for me. Now, I would love to continue this talk but I promised my mom that I would sign for the vehicles we have being dropped off today,” Veronica says standing up and walking away.

 

“Yeah and I’ve got to go to football practice,” Archie says kissing Betty goodbye and dropping his tray off by the trash.

 

All Betty can feel is excitement for later that night and the rest of the day goes by quickly. 

 

That night Betty gets dress and walks to the address that Veronica texted to her. She knocks on the door expecting Veronica to open but instead it’s her mom. “Oh you must be Betty. Veronica told me to tell you that she was running a couple minutes behind she got a flat tire. You should come in though it’s chilly outside.”

 

“Thank you Mrs.Lodge. Do you know how long it might be?” 

 

“Veronica said no more than five and if she’s not back by then you can go without her,” Mrs.Lodge answers looking at her watch.

 

They sit in silence the only noise being a engine that’s getting closer by the second. Which is odd because nobody in this town has a car that sounds like that. Eventually the engine sound goes by the house and then stops.

 

The door opens and Veronica walks in wearing jeans and a leather jacket and boy was Betty not ready to see that. Her mouth goes dry and she puts it off as she hasn’t had anything to drink for a while. “Mom, you have no idea how much I’ve missed my bike,” Veronica says setting down her helmet by the door.

 

“Sweaty Betty is here,” Mrs.Lodge says hugging her daughter like she does everytime she comes back from riding her bike giving her a once over. 

 

“Perfect. You ready to go?” Veronica asks directing it towards Betty.

 

“Yeah,” Betty says standing up and walking over to Veronica who is now holding the door open for her.

 

“Bye mom. Love you and don’t worry we’re walking,” Veronica calls over her shoulder as she closes the door.

 

They walk in silence Betty occasionally saying interesting facts about the town when they pass something. They get to Blossom’s and everyone is already waiting for them. They all greet each other and go their separate ways when they get inside spotting someone or the other. “Want to get free drinks?” Veronica whispers into Betty ears and it sends a chill down her neck. She only nods her head and lets Veronica lead the way.

 

Veronica pulls her over to the the corner of the dance floor closet to the bar. Veronica positions them face to face a little close for friends to be. “Don’t freak out and let me do all the work,” Veronica whispers in Betty’s ear and kisses her neck. Betty feels the shiver goes down her back again. Veronica then slowly kisses along her jawline stopping at her chin. Betty tries not to let out a small gasp when she does this because it feels abnormally good. Finally Veronica pulls her into a full on kiss and Betty kisses back. Only because she wants those free drinks.

 

After about half a minute Veronica pulls back whisper in her ear to come with her and the pulls her towards the bar. “Two drinks please,” Veronica says making herself sound a bit breathless.

 

“What type of drinks?” the young man at the counter says.

 

“What’s the cheapest drinks you have?” Veronica ask.

 

“You can choose anything it’s on the house,” the man says a bit to eagerly.

 

“Well I’ll get a line of shots and my friend here will have a water,” Veronica says playing with the hem of Betty’s shirt. 

 

“Ooo...okay,” the man manages to stammer out. 

 

The man gets Veronica three shots and Betty a water, which she is very grateful about because she feeling extremely thirsty. 

 

Veronica down two shots easily before she turns towards Betty offering her the last shot. When she say she doesn’t want one, Veronica told her that she should live a little. So she did and took the shot and that prompted Veronica to order three more shots for the both of them. 

 

After about an hour they are drunk, almost black out drunk. Against Betty’s better decisions she decides to drag Veronica into the nearest bathroom. Betty closes the door and with mumble from Veronica about what she was doing, and in all honesty she doesn’t know what she’s doing at that exact moment, but she does know that Veronica’s lips look very kissable.

 

She pushes Veronica against the door kissing her hard, and Veronica deepens the kiss without a second thought. They continued a heatedly making out with with Veronica feeling the beginning of wetness form but doesn’t care. Veronica starts to play with her jeans button silently asking for permission. Betty pulls back because even drunk and irrational she knows that they can’t do something they’ll regret especially since she is straight as an arrow. 

 

Veronica asks her what’s wrong and she deflects with Archie’s probably looking for her and that it is his celebration party. She quickly leaves the bathroom leaving the girl who was rejected behind. The girl who gave her best kiss she’s had in her whole life. The girl who sent the good kind of shivers down her back. The girl who left the tingling sensation on her lips long after they separated. 

  
She finds Archie and kisses him and suggest that they get out of here. She needed to do something with how she was feeling, and Archie was her boyfriend who should be the reason for the way she was feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If you want me to continue this let me know either on my tumblr or in the comments. If you want to talk or submit anything to me my tumblr is @chxronica


End file.
